Serendipity
by LicaToRiku
Summary: He is a Fallen Angel that can read through all your impure thoughts and actions, and then there is him, a human who for some unexplained reason can block off the angel's all knowing power. All Kuroko wanted was to go back up to heaven, he didn't expect to come crashing down again, in a different way. KagamixKuroko AU


**A/N: Recently I've been inspired (by some friends cough) to write and write and write Kuroko no Basuke fics…though all the products of these write and writing are scattered in numerous filler notebooks; plots all ready, first chapters half done- story progress unknown. Yep, I'm abandoning them for now though…just for now, because I just got hit by another plot bunny and it hit me hard. Angels and Demons- now this might sound as cliché as the usual vampire fics…but I'm not really a mainstream writer so at most whatever happens is my firm belief of what a 'different' story is…also this is my first actual supernatural fic…I don't know what will happen. Ja, just enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This is an AU fic.

**Serendipity**

(Chapter 1)

_Serendipity - the accident of finding something good or useful without looking for it._

"I am a fallen angel."

"A devil?"

"Please do not look down on me, I am a demon."

"What's the difference?"

"Everything."

* * *

"_Taharial…come back." _

_It's his voice. The voice of the one who gave you life, the voice that you cannot escape, the voice of the man that cursed you to agony, the voice of your master. He's beckoning you back, back to the place where you belong, back to the place that you have longed so much for all these years. He's finally accepting you back… But why don't you feel happy at all? Why is it that you want to run away? Why would you run away when there is nowhere to run? Why? Why, when you are after all Taharial, the Angel of Purity. You were the most loyal believer of the master's words, you who saved the souls of those who did not do so, why are you feeling such indecisiveness? _

_To not want to come back to your master. Why do you have such impure thoughts?_

"_Taharial, tell me what is wrong."_

_You close your eyes and silently dropped to your knees. You bow down until you reach the ground, and with uncontrollable tears in your eyes, you cry and pray for your sins, you ask the master why he doesn't give you strength to be 'Taharial' once again. _

_You can't be 'Taharial', you can't go back now._

_You truly are a fallen angel; you have grown weak to sin. It's ironic now how you, the Angel of Purity can contain so much malice and it's even scarier because you have the power to understand it all._

_You feel that the power is overbearing, and the sin is shallow. But you know that this power is a gift, and this sin will enslave you for eternity._

_It's truly sad. Right? _

* * *

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, or rather that is the name the humans can identify me for. There is nothing much to say about my human self, generally though I am just another face in a crowd, a shadow to those who stand out and just another tangible object that occupies useless space in this earthly dimension, though people sometimes doubt about the latter. I'm easier to miss than to find and sometimes, though highly unlikely, I like to associate this trait of mine to my real life's death. My 'real life'… My life as Kuroko Tetsuya cannot easily be called as a joke if that is what you are thinking; it is not like that at all. My life as Kuroko Tetsuya can probably be called the life of punishment that I am to go through in an unknown amount of time…I have come to terms though that it might be for eternity.

The real life I had lived though was a life of purity and happiness in the home of my master. I was called Taharial, and the duties I were given all I did with passion and love. In that unearthly place that I came from, my love for everyone; be it the other angels or for the master himself was the contribution that I was most proud of. I believed that everything I did was for love, and everything for love is just, because the master is love…and therefore with love, all the things I do is correct. But somewhere along the way though I found out that I wasn't so right after all, but it was too late.

I already fell before I had time understand what I had done wrong.

I was Taharial the Angel of Purity and my job was to cleanse those who were impure in thoughts and in spirit, but for a brief moment in time I wavered in my resolve of justice and it shot me crashing down, literally.

Now I wonder in what way did Taharial die. Did he really die? Am I still Taharial…or am I now just Tetsuya? I don't know the answers to these questions, only one thing is for sure though. I want to go back to that place where I used to be.

I want to be an Angel again.

The memories of everyone in heaven haunt me. In heaven there was no stranger, friend, enemy, inferior or superior, everyone was equal. I miss it. I need it. I who used to believe and practice purity in the highest of forms cannot stand the injustices, the discrimination, the ugliness and the impurity of this human world. Taharial would have prayed for everyone's soul, for change, for justice…but like I said, I feel that Taharial has died, and now I as Kuroko Tetsuya am disgusted with this world and I long not to stay here but to go back to the paradise with my master and the other angels of the realm.

I wanted my real life back, so bad and I didn't know where and how to start to go back.

* * *

I found out quickly that the humans have a different perception of the word devil. I think that they perceive all fallen angels as cold, heartless and sinfully proud devils. I refused to accept that fact that I am a devil in their eyes. I am a demon, not a devil, and that makes all the difference I need to justify my claim of being allowed back to my master.

The other demons in this world regarded me as foolish, but I think that like me, they should do their best to go back to the place called home.

I have met quite a number of these demons, four to be exact. They fell long before I did and I still wonder how they have lasted so long in this place. But then again if death is not a choice, the only way for retribution is to live out this life that was in exchanged for the real one. They believed that there will come a time when the master will finally forgive us all, but I cannot simply wait for that time. It seemed to me like I was the only one hasn't fully accepted my faith, but how can I? How can I just do nothing? I just can't do nothing. I just can't.

Every day I tried to talk to the master but I'm not sure if he hears me. He doesn't give me replies and it's frustrating because I feel like I'm going nowhere. The others told me that it is because we who have fallen have lost the power to directly talk to him and to directly hear him. I found this the second worst aspect of this divine punishment vested upon us.

The worst aspect of this punishment though is that I haven't lost my power of clear understanding of a mortal's impure intentions. That's the reason why I hate this dreaded world so much.

I understand what they're going through, and it's ripping me apart.

Aomine Daiki or Ahadiel had the power of enforcing the law of the master. Though he has the passion and dedication to demand what is just from everyone that is as far as he can say. He can demand the law be followed but he cannot understand the intentions for sinners not following the law.

Midorima Shintaro or Arbatel had the power of revelation. He was much like me except I am innately sworn to secrecy regarding the impurities of the soul, and Arbatel possessed knowledge that allowed the revelations to be put to good use, but with knowing every little feeling and intention of every impure man I have to come across didn't do much good for me.

How am I supposed to know how to deal with everyone around? Why cannot I posses both Taharial's power of purity and wisdom of understanding? It seems like I lost all the love that came with the power of purity and all that's left is Taharial's power of understanding infused with Kuroko Tetsuya's bitter disgust with the world.

I found the demons pitiful, the devils insane and the humans just as bad as devils.

* * *

Of course there were people who are still pure and whenever I meet one of them it feels like just for a little bit like I was back in heaven. Purity was a piece of heaven for me. The whole world is hell embodied…

Now I wonder how the real hell is, but then again I wouldn't want to know either. Hell is where the devils are, those disgusting creatures that gave up all hope in the master and in the innate goodness in every soul, they are the most pitiful creatures of all. They don't see that what they're doing is wrong, and they make it a point to make the pure believe in such lies. It sickens me.

In this hell embodiment that they call Earth, I Kurko Tetsuya fell years and years ago. I believed that the power the master didn't strip me off, though it brings me more pains than joys, can be used as an aid for me to go back to the heaven of which I came from. This power works on everybody except for celestials like me. This power allowed me to see through an impure soul and the reasons for such predicament, and in every soul there is a much more complicated reasoning that stems from many reasons and problems cause by many other people, it was like a web of mysteries and cause and effects and it made me understand how humans are just as messed up.

* * *

I used to understand them, these humans…but not long ago I met a human that I cannot read at all.

No matter how much time I spend with him and how much I try, I cannot go pass his physical form. There is nothing, NOTHING I can see in him. Whether he was pure or impure inside was a mystery to me.

It hit me though that he must be the answer.

Kagami Taiga…he must be the answer to my understanding what I had to do to go back to heaven and be an angel again. Maybe he was someone sent by the master. He was my trial back to being Taharial.

That's what I thought before though…

I didn't realize that getting closer to him and trying to understand him for my benefit was impure...another sin I've looked through it seems.

All I was thinking back then was being Taharial again, and going back to heaven. I didn't consider anything else at all.

Oh, and I've learned this thing called 'Karma' in Earth. Yes, I agree that bad karma really is a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha XD wait this is a love story….but I'm cutting it for now. Please drop a review if you found this even a little bit interesting…I've really never tried making a supernatural fic of sorts….hehe XD it's KuroKaga, don't ask me for other pairings for that two charas…but you guys can suggest other pairing and we'll see what happens. Thanks!**


End file.
